The present disclosure relates generally to physical fitness training, and more particularly to the development and management of individualized training regimens.
Overall body fitness is a well-recognized attribute for human health. However, fad diets, expensive eating plans, fitness machines and workout routines at an exercise center or gym are not always or uniformly sufficient. Improved alternatives are thus desired.